Papa Zola's Space Daycare
by saerani
Summary: Fang is the new kid at Papa Zola's Space Daycare, and because of that, he expects a lot of attention on him. But he is no match for Boboiboy's popularity. He at first, hates Boboiboy and is jealous of him, but that doesn't stay for long. Just a cute one-shot of my two favorites.


"Haha! A tall and big person suddenly blocked Fang's way. "You must be my new student of justice!" The tall man in a what appeared to be a blue superhero outfit and a yellow belt with a red mask on said loudly, and taking out a piece of paper out of nowhere. "Welcome to Papa Zola's Space Daycare! This little cutie must be Fang, yes?"

"Yes, mister!" Fang answered confidently.

"Very good! I am Papa Zola, owner of Papa Zola's Space Daycare! And I'll be in charge of you all. Come, follow me so you can join the rest of the kids."

"Yes, teacher!"

"Meow!" A green cat with three cactus-like tails came out from behind Papa Zola.

"And this is Cattus." Zola said as he picked up the cat and cradled him in his arms. "The daycare's official pet and mascot!"

"Hi Cattus! Nice to meet you!" Fang happily said to the cat.

"Merooow!" Cattus said back to the boy in a happy manner.

"Ok Fang, I'll be back soon to pick you up." Kaizo said as he kneeled down to look at his little brother. "Be good, ok?"

Fang nodded with all seriousness. "Yes captain!"

"That's my private!" Kaizo said proudly, earning a blush from the younger one.

Kaizo left the daycare, with Fang waving at the flying ship. He turned back to the entrance and entered, recalling everything his brother taught him, and told him to do. Papa Zola led Fang to a classroom filled with toys, a chalkboard and a window with an amazing view of space. There were three other kids already there, playing on the floor.

"This is your classroom." Papa Zola told the young boy. The teacher then clapped his hands twice to get the children's attention. "Alright kids! This is Fang. He'll be joining our class from now on, so be nice to him, ok?"

"Yes, teacher!" The three kids said in unison.

"Ha, you go join your new friends now, ok?" Papa Zola said in a gentle voice to Fang, giving him a gentle push.

"Yes, teacher!" Fang replied as he put his bag on the rack and joined the other kids on the floor.

After talking to them for a while, he learned the three other kids' names. Yaya was the girl who wore all pink and evidently loves flowers, and flower patterns. Ying was the girl in blue and yellow and talks a bit fast. And Gopal was the tallest and ate and drink a lot. Yaya offered Fang to try one of her biscuits, and though Ying and Gopal tried to stop him and warned him of the dangers, he tried one bite anyways. And now he knows never to eat one ever again.

"Is it just us here?" Fang asked, when he noticed there weren't any other kids in any rooms or any other kids coming to the room.

"There are usually more kids from other galaxies and planets." Yaya explained. "But other times, like now, it's just us."

"Ohhh." Fang nodded in understanding. "Then, it's usually just you three here?"

"No." Ying replied. "There's usually four of us. Well, five if you count his other friend."

This confused Fang. "Who?" He questioned.

"Boboiboy!" Gopal exclaimed loudly and enthusiastically. "Not only is he _my_ best friend, but he's the _most_ handsome, smartest, and most _awesome_ boy ever!"

Most handsome? Smartest? Most awesome? More than me? Fang began to wonder what this Boboiboy looks like.

"But who is this other friend you were talking about?" Fang asked, recalling what Ying said.

"Ah, that's Ochobot." Yaya said. "He's a Sphera."

"You don't meet a lot of Spheras because Spheras like to hide." Ying added.

"Teacher." Gopal turned to Papa Zola who was at his desk. "Is Boboiboy coming today? I want to introduce him to Fang."

"Patience, young one." Zola said, touching the bridge of his nose, dramatically. "I'm sure my best student will arrive soon. His Granddad told me so."

Best student? Fang realized this Boboiboy must be really amazing for everyone to call him the best. He didn't want to admit it, but he's starting to get jealous. He's the new kid, and he wanted to impress everyone, but all they want to talk about is Boboiboy. And he's not even here yet!

"Hi teacher!" A cheery boyish voice popped in.

Everyone's heads turned to look at the small and cute boy wearing an orange cap with a yellow lightning symbol on it and a matching orange jacket with the same lightning symbol on the zipper. Beside the boy, was a flying black and yellow robot ball with blue robotic eyes.

"Boboiboy! Ochobot!" Everyone in the room, except for Fang, greeted the boy and his robot friend.

"Meooow!" Cattus said happily as he snuggled against Boboiboy's legs.

Papa Zola laughed a victorious laugh. "Hahaha! Welcome back my student of justice! Welcome back."

"It's good to be back. I missed everyone." Boboiboy said, sincerely.

"But you were only gone for a week!" Ochobot said.

"A week is a long time, Ochobot!" The boy said back.

"Enough, enough." Papa Zola said calmly. "Go greet and play with your friends. I'm sure they've missed you, just as much as I have."

"Yes, teacher!"

When the pair went to the group, everyone greeted him with smiles. Except for Fang, who ignored Boboiboy, still feeling jealous. And now Fang also feels ignored, now that everyone's attention is not on him. But Boboiboy, being the nice and friendly boy he is, noticed the new kid, and decided to at least properly greet him.

"Hi!" he said to Fang, a little shy. "I'm Boboiboy, and this is Ochobot." He gestured to his black and yellow ball friend. "What's your name?"

Fang turned away, with no intention of answering him, but Gopal cut in, doing the job for him. "Ha! This is Fang! He's the new kid. He joined the daycare just today. Fang, this is Boboiboy, the one we've been telling you about!"

"Hey! Fang can talk on his own, you know!" Ying scolded Gopal.

"Ah, that reminds me." Boboiboy opened his backpack and rummaged around his backpack, looking for something. "I brought souvenirs."

"Wow! Thank you, Boboiboy!" Everyone said as they received their respective souvenir.

Then he turned to Fang. "Fang, I didn't know I would meet you, but good thing I brought extras, just in case. Here." He took out a brown paper bag and handed it to him.

"Hmph." Fang turned away. "No thank yo-" He then smelled something very familiar and delicious. And it was coming from the bag in Boboiboy's hand. "Wait… is that..?" He snatched the bag from his hand and took out what was inside. "Red carrot donuts!" He exclaimed happily as he took out a piece. "Thank you Boboiboy!"

"Hehe, you're welcome!" He replied with a big grin on his face.

….

Captain Kaizo arrived Papa Zola's Space Daycare, since he's done with today's mission and some extra chores his parents made him do. He went to the room where he could hear the sounds of children chatting with each other lively and the familiar cute laughter of his brother. He smiled when he saw his brother playing with a boy in orange and black clothes, beside him was a yellow and black Sphera. Both boys had big smiles on their faces as they continued to play with their action figures.

"Fang!" Kaizo called out to his brother from the doorway. "Time to go home. Let's go."

The two boys turned to the doorway. Fang pouted while the boy in orange and black frowned. "Can I stay a little longer, please? I want to play more with Boboiboy."

"I'm sorry, Fang." Kaizo said sympathetically. "But you know we have to be home before dinner. Mom and Dad won't like it if I go home without you."

Fang then flashed his puppy dog eyes. "But I don't want to go home. Pleeeaaaasssse Captain! Let me stay a bit longer."

Kaizo sighed at his brother's stubbornness. "You can play more with your friend when you come back tomorrow. Now come on." He grabbed Fang's wrist and began dragging him out of the room.

But little Fang resisted, trying to go back to his friend, and break free from Kaizo's grip. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Nooooooooohooooo! I want to stay!"

Kaizo was getting annoyed at Fang's resistance. "We have to go back home!" He repeated, firmer this time.

"Nooo!" Fang cried out, tears forming in the corner of hi eyes. "I still wanna play with Boboiboooy..!"

"Faaang!" Boboiboy cried out his friend's name, reaching out his hand to his friend.

"Oooh!" Papa Zola exclaimed, the back of his hand on his forehead, as tears ran down his face. "How tragic!"

"Meeeoow!" Cattus agreed.

 **A/N** : This story was inspired by a comic/picture I saw of Kaizo trying to drag young Fang with him, but Fang wanted to play more with Boboiboy. It was so cute! The artist name's is Widzilla. Soooo… yeah… credits. Idk if I should put the link to the pic or their Deviant account link, but some may recognize what and who I'm talking about I have more Fang x Boboiboy oneshots but most of them are NSFW. xD

Hope you enjoyed this cute little oneshot. Oh and I didn't include Sai and Sheilda because I don't know much about them yet, so I'm hoping we'll get to know them more along with Kaizo in more of BBB Galaxy.


End file.
